Queen Bee
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Porque ser parte del equipo Miraculous implicaba estar enamorado... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Queen Bee

Holiguiiss mi gente… Estoy hasta la coronilla, las especulaciones se me fueron abajo al ver el Con-Comic de New York serían que el kwami fuera la nueva villana Style Queen… Pero voy a mandar todo a la mierda… Este drabble está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi autoría, es de Thomas Astruc, si fuera mi ya habría matado un personaje junto con un drama hecho de desmadre XD**

* * *

 _ **Queen Bee**_

* * *

"Vuela…"

Fue lo que escucho Chloe de su kwami antes de decir las palabras con toda la emoción del mundo por ser parte del equipo para combatir junto a su ídolo: Ladybug.

Brincó de un solo aleteo y fue al encuentro donde estaba el akuma para ayudar al dúo en conflicto con esto, se presentó ante ellos con una dulce sonrisa, esa que siempre practicaba delante del espejo con intensión de ser una mejor persona para alguien que poco a poco se adueñaba de su corazón.

Ante las indicaciones de la Catarina ambos héroes acorralaron al villano, lastimosamente uno de los rayos paso por el hombro de la heroína con traje de abeja sin hacer ningún daño, pero este seguía su curso hasta un civil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salvo a la persona para encontrarse cara a cara con unos ojos que desde hace noches suspiraba por ese color aguaverde escondiéndose en esas gafas.

― **Gracias―** murmuro Sabrina en presencia de la heroína.

― **No-No hay-ay proble-ma, damisela―** dejo de cargarla mientras ocultaba su sonrojo de ella.

Con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia y unas mejillas un poco rosas logró quitar el objeto donde estaba el akuma y darse a Ladybug; después de intentar dar los puños con los tres lo cual ella negó, fijo su vista a la chica solo para lanzarle un beso en el aire con todo el atrevimiento que pudo juntar para irse con un grito de júbilo.

La azabache miró interrogante por donde se había ido su compañera, en cambio Chat Noir sonrió para sus adentros.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Al llegar a la escuela, vio a la pelirroja suspirar con enamorada, con autocontrol en sus emociones se sentó a su lado.

― **Escuche que te salvó esa heroína… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?―** fingió desinterés pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo casi el sonrojo se le sale de manera involuntaria.

― **Queen Bee―** sonrío con ternura al nombrarla **―Chloe… ¿Te puedo contar cualquier cosa?―** preguntó con pena.

Desde el incidente de Anti-bug su relación mejoro con el pasar del tiempo, incluso hasta el borde que la rubia empezara a sentir algo por lo que siempre aseguraba por sentir hacia al Agreste; pero solo era un teatro para complacer a su padre con tener alguna relación amorosa con un chico de su misma característica socio-económica.

Asintió y el corazón le aceleró a mil por hora **―Creo que me he enamorado de ella―** expresó con dulzura.

¡Al diablo las emociones! Los colores se le subieron ante la declaración tan indirecta, si ella supiera que era esa chica podría en ese mismo momento besarla con desesperación pero solo cerró los puños aguantándose las ganas.

― **¡Chloe! ¡Estás muy roja! ¿¡Te ocurre algo!?―** sintió la mano en la frente mientras una mirada de preocupación la acompañaba.

Se paró de golpe **―No-No te preocupes, voy a la enfermería. Toma nota de los apuntes y luego me lo pasas ¿De acuerdo?―** ordenó con superioridad sin quitar su expresión de vergüenza y corrió después de salir del salón.

Nino junto con Marinette y Alya miraron extrañados la actitud de la "Reina Abeja", pues eran ajenos a lo que sucedía. En cambio Adrien ocultó una sonrisa de orgullo para sí mismo; el Maestro Fu le había dejado la tarea de buscar una aportadora para el kwami de la abeja, sin dudarlo se lo dio a Chloe porque sabía que no era mala persona, solo algo mimada y ser una súper-heroína tal vez la haría reflexionar.

Pero no pensó que encontraría a su Lady en el primer día o por lo menos ya dieran los signos de amor ante ella; porque Queen Bee le había confesado que se estaba enamorando de Sabrina.

Admitía que fue una decisión fácil, pero también se arriesgaba un poco, si Sabrina la rechazaba buscaría consuelo de Ladybug y eso no estaba discusión, para su suerte la pelirroja también empezaba a sentir lo mismo.

¡Era genial! ¡Su shipp en cuestión de meses se haría cannon!

* * *

Thomas dijo que iba a tratar con el tema LGBT y yo espero que sea con esta pareja, ya que me destruyeron el shipp que tenía con "Princesa Fragancia"

¿Gustan un reviews?


End file.
